Pokemon: A Misty Past
by Boredstick
Summary: As loved and surrounded Misty is by her friends, her past before meeting Ash is something not mentioned... a time of just as much of love and care aswell as having her own share of sadness and sorrow... but when finding an old diary belonging to her mother, Misty wishes to try to heal her old scars and mend her achking heart by reading throug it to get answers to her questions...


_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League**_

_Staying some time at the gym whenever she gets the rare chance, despite Misty´s time away from Ash she still gets homesick when away for too long apart from when her sisters leave behind a mountain of heavy chores. Nevertheless, Misty puts on her hard-working gloves ... _

_From cleaning the pool, improving paint work to the usual gym battle with trainers, only Brock would truly ever know what Misty goes through everyday, yet despite taking over the family when Lola left for the world and Flint vanished... Misty has her own share of a troubling past..._

_A past that Misty and her sisters live in the shadow by every day... filled with just as much pain and happiness, each day that they wake up at home and see the gym it´s a constant reminder for them... that they are still all alone but also that they are still alive...unlike their late parents..._

_Ever since their passing long ago when she was merely a child, Misty wished to seek vital answers to questions she and her sisters had yet to have answered, and by mere chance finding a rare family heirloom...an unfinished and fragmented old diary... from her mother, Melissa..._

_**Chapter 1: Waterflower Origins! A Lovely Encounter !**_

The sun was rising over Cerulean City, the streets already alive with people walking to their job or taking the car , while those free for the day took a visit to the park and other amusing public areas. It was a beautiful day to be outside, that no one thought about going to the local town aquarium.

All but one young woman. Reaching the main entrance, all chained up and locked, she took forth a key and opened up everything but not for the public. Seeing a poster missing on the side pillar, she opened up a purse she had with her and took out a new poster to put up onto the entrance pillar.

Normally with great joy, but the poster mentioned the aquarium to be closed for a week due to maintenance, close enough to be half true. Entering the main door, the woman locked it from the inside and went over to the main desk, seeing no one there but a cash register and desk phone.

Checking her answering machine, it was the usual ones just like last week. Rent being overdue, cancelled deliveries due to lack of payment. And her sister from abroad, checking up every week:

Lora: Hey Mel … got some cool news... I´m in the neighbourhood this week, so I´ll come by and ...

The message got cut short as a power outage took out the entire building. Not really surprised anymore, Mel went to the basement to check the fuses, joking to herself she might as well get fried than to slowly perish along with the whole place. Replacing the fuse, power got back online.

As a frequent beep from afar caught her attention, she walked down a circular hallway and opened another set of doors, revealing a massive aquarium tank right in the middle of an indoor amphitheatre, and attached was a digital panel that had settings reset during the power shortage.

Inputting desired preferences, Mel returned towards the desk when she saw that the mailman had arrived and before he could ring the doorbell, she waved out to him and opened the door for him.

Mailman: Let me guess... another power failure ? Just don´t let the mailbox get all old and rusty ...

Mel: If that´s what it takes to keep the bills away … desperate times call desperate measures …

Mailman: Hey now … as long as we got our health and family, that keeps life going, right ?

Mel: You´re right about that... how´s the wife and kids ? Already outgrown their favorite place ?

Mailman: Never... it´s just things taking up their time... they always love it here and always will …

Mel: I guess being closed doesn´t help either... so , what do you got cooking for me today ?

Mailman: Let´s see... insurance bill … another insurance bill... sorry dear , nothing but bills here…

Mel: See it from the bright side... with you delivering it, it´s all good until I open them right Bill ?

Mailman: You´re too kind … but don´t give up … and we won´t either... well, cya tomorrow Mel …

Sharing a hug, the mailman walked over to a small postal car before driving off , leaving Mel with a better start for the day. But before she could go back inside, she heard a whistle from behind her.

Looking towards the nearby street, she could see someone approaching. It was Nurse Joy. Walking up to her, she handed over a small medical pack before also sharing a hug and entering the building.

Nurse Joy: Every time I do this... it feels so wrong... someone like you shouldn´t be doing this …

Mel: With medical support cut off... even if it´s outdated medicine... I´ll take what I can get …

Nurse Joy: Still … I´ll keep doing my very best to get as much visitors over to you as possible …

Mel: I know... and I´m always grateful for it … I can´t thank you enough … really, for everything ...

Nurse Joy: When you have the grand opening for everyone to see... that is enough for me Mel …

Mel: It´s not that I blame the Pokemon leagues ... just seems that no one has interest anymore …

Nurse Joy: Let´s not forget the Pokemon Giant Islands, Safari Zone... everyone has it tough now...

Mel: Free market I guess... only the strongest survive... be it human, Pokemon or a company …

Nurse Joy: You just got some bad luck right now dear... but one day it will turn, just believe in it …

Having returned to the giant amphitheatre inside, Nurse Joy saw that despite the surrounding area needing to be cleaned thoroughly and taken care of, the giant water tank was spotless and with crystal clear water inside. Whistling, Mel went to the aquarium panel and opened up the top of it.

Taking forth a ladder, Mel climbed up to the top of the tank, and once Nurse Joy followed along, saw that a baby Seal had heard the whistle and knew it was time for a checkup. With both at the top, the ladder was extended so they could sit on it, being stable enough not to risk falling down.

Mel: Come here little one... that´s right ...how´s your sore throat … here you go Nurse Joy ...

Nurse Joy: Thanks Mel … let´s see … how has the Pokemon food been ? What has it eaten ?

Mel: I´d lie if I say proper food for it´s age, but sadly my order got messed up once again ...

Nurse Joy: In the very end, food is food I guess , no matter what or how much it really is...

Mel: I only run an simple aquarium, my only enemy now seems to be the insurance company ...

Nurse Joy: Still... it´s not fair... even if just a few months... you can´t keep it up like this forever ...

Mel: I know Joy... that´s why I also wanted you to come over, to ask of a small favor from you.

Nurse Joy: Ofcourse , you know I´d be more than glad to help you whenever I can Mel …

As Nurse Joy smiled at her, Mel reluctantly handed her over a folded paper sheet. Looking at it once she is all done, Nurse Joy continued her examination of the baby Seal when suddenly the phone rang again. Excusing herself, Mel got off the ladder and went to the main desk, answering the phone.

Thinking Mel would be busy for awhile, Nurse Joy looked around, remembering in the past how filled it was before with children and even companies wanting to sponsor, yet it all vanished so quickly despite everything almost looking the same as if time froze the moment it had all gone.

Overhearing an heated discussion, Nurse Joy saw Mel return partially mad, trying to gather herself together but once Nurse Joy asked who it was, Mel told it´s better that she doesn´t know everything.

Nurse Joy: Sounded like whoever it was, you were ready for heads to roll before you hung up …

Mel: It´s just that … I´m not doing all this for the town or just a good cause, but for me aswell …

Nurse Joy: Ofcourse, you told me many times before Mel... you love the ocean and the Pokemon …

Mel: Everyone can go see a preserved habitat... but a piece of the sea … this is as close as it gets …

Nurse Joy: You still wish for it ? What you told be once ? To one day dive down to the bottom ?

Mel: If this place dies... then maybe I will and stay there... my dream would be forever with me...

Nurse Joy: Hey now... dreams are meant to come to life... that won´t happen down at the bottom …

Mel: You´re right … so, how is our little Seal doing, anything else I need to keep in mind for it ?

Nurse Joy: It´s far too affectionate... I guess you wanting to be a mother might be the answer ?

Nurse Joy quickly lowered her head somewhat in shame, but Mel lifted up her head by her chin, telling her that it´s okay. Nurse Joy still remained uncomfortable that she had said such a sudden thing, knowing very well why Melissa loves her Pokemon so much, and especially the little ones.

Because she never really managed to create a family of her own, apart from her family made of the Pokemon she have and loves with the same care and affection as if they were human. Having checked up on all her Pokemon, Nurse Joy was about to leave when she opened the folded paper.

Looking at it, Nurse Joy got a rush of emotions, seeing that Mel had handed over a flyer for a possible job at the aquarium and hoped that it could be put up or asked around of in the Pokemon Center. Hoping for the best, Nurse Joy walked away and told Mel she´d give her a call later.

Alone once again, it was time to attend to other matters of interest, as Mel took forth the morning paper and checked if there would be any regional activities she could go to. Having luck, she found an interesting advert and went to the desk to give them a call and see if they could be interested.

Receptionist: Hello and welcome, this is the Sacred Waters helpdesk, how may I help you ?

Mel: Hi... I saw your ad in the newspaper about the water festival and would like to know more ...

Receptionist: Ah yes, the one at the Nomads Independence Day ! We got events planned there...

Mel: I´d very much wish to attend , its my first time there, and hope I can help bring in a crowd...

Receptionist: Well would certainly be interesting to hear about you, what is your interest in us ?

Mel: Well, I run an aquarium and am looking for sponsor, and hoped to get to know some there ...

Receptionist: I´m sorry but we don´t sponsor like that, we have a limited selection to chose from...

Mel: Alright... well may I atleast ask the specific requirements for such a certain sponsorship…

As Mel got more information and some other numbers to call , she kindly thanked for the help and hung up the phone. With no other ads in the newspaper to contact at the time, Melissa went to the dressing room, and after getting into a more suitable suit for work, it was time to get her hands dirty.

Many hours passed as the sun stood directly over the aquarium, its light shining through a glass ceiling and with everything clean, sparkling fresh and sanitized, all that was left was customers. Yet most of the work below the aquarium would take a whole week to completely finish on her own.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and knowing it can´t be visitors since she put up the closed sign, Melissa walked over to the main entrance and seeing who it was, certainly made her day a lot brighter than it already was. It was her sister, Lora, having come by for a little visit from abroad.

With the door open, they exchanged hugs as Lora then gave Melissa a serious face, pointing at the closed sign, only for Melissa to try covering up the truth by saying she was just about to remove it.

Lora: Nice try, but I have seen it before far too many times to know how long it has been there …

Melissa: I just got done with most of the work, so I can reopen a few days while you are here …

Lora: I guess the money I keep sending is quickly drying out … I want to give you more but …

Melissa: It´s gonna be okay Lora … I made my choice and even now I still do not regret it ...

Lora: Still, a family is family, no matter the what... besides, this can´t go on forever Melissa ...

Melissa: I know, that is why I managed to call someone today, I should get something soon enough.

Lora: Now that´s certainly good news … you don´t seem to find too many though these days …

Melissa: I´ll never really get this sudden new interest for Pokemon battles, it´s not really me...

Lora: Well it´s making a grander comeback and it´s hear to stay, so you better adapt to it sis !

Being so close to each other, Melissa covered her mouth in shame once she saw all the dirt and grime from her outfit having transferred over to Lora´s dress when they hugged. But before Melissa could even say that she´d pay for it to get clean or a new one, Lora just laughed it off immediately.

Walking over to the aquarium with Melissa, Lora remembered just like Nurse Joy, how it was the first time it was opened for the public. Before the battle leagues had completely taken over as the national sport, in which most children and teenagers left much of their precious childhood behind.

To become trainers at an early age, much unlike Melissa and Lora when they were younger. Be it a carnival, safari, anything else one should experience when young. For Melissa it was an aquarium that, in her reflection of the water , saw not only herself but also her future and lifelong dream.

Melissa: Turning my aquarium into a battle gym... even infront of it I still can´t really imagine it...

Lora: When the Safari Zone had it tough, even they had minor battle activities and profited from it...

Melissa: They even added capture events... but it´s not really the same as doing it in the wild Lora...

Lora: Hey not everyone can go out to the ocean to tame a Staryuu like you did, beginners luck !

Melissa: I guess not... can´t complain since it´s almost like Staryuu was the one that chose me...

Lora: Being the only human in the vicinity, not much to chose from, but yeah, how is Starmie ?

Melissa: Starmie´s all fine, just way overprotective of me... even more than when it was a Staryuu...

Lora: Considering you left behind some angry emotions, can´t blame it for being protective of you...

Suddenly the phone rang at the main desk at the entrance, as Melissa ran off and took the call. It didn´t take long before she returned back to Lora, crossing her fingers that it was some good news.

Lora: Come on now, be it good news or bad news, spit it out before I turn old and have to retire !

Melissa: Well... it was a sponsoring agent I contacted last week, seems he might be interested ...

Lora: That´s great news ! Though seems to be a catch since you´re not running up the walls of joy ...

Melissa: I told him my lastname last time... and now it seems that he has found the connection ...

Lora: Wether you live with it or not … you will always be a member of the Mizuhana family …

Melissa: I changed it for so many reasons yet atleast somewhat kept this one as a from of respect...

Lora: I see it that way too, but not the family... Waterflower …. Mizuhana … both the same ...

Melissa: My maiden last name belongs to the past and not future ... Waterflower is my own now...

Lora: For what it´s worth, despite the family never accepting your choice... me and mom did...

Not wanting to be reminded anymore, Melissa slightly turned away , in which Lora cheered her up by mentioning that it has it´s benefits, as she handed over a check to Melissa. Giving small funds in secret sometimes without the family really noticing, it was enough to keep Melissa up for awhile.

Melissa: I only accepted these since its from you... otherwise I would never ask the family for help...

Lora: Separating from them and moving here was what you needed to start a new life for yourself...

Melissa: I hope they won´t think I´m somehow trying to still take advantage of the family name...

Lora: Considering your situation , I doubt it... still, I feel bad for leaving you behind like this...

Melissa: You´re different from them Lora... you share my values but don´t act by their traditions...

Lora: I´m still a part of it... it´s not as bad as it was before you left... they have done it much less...

Melissa: It never mattered how much... it´s the fact that they actually do it... it´s so wrong Lora...

Lora: I watched them so many times... while hard every time... thankfully it hasn´t been my turn...

The sad mood changed once Melissa told Lora that she´d decide to take her chances with the sponsoring agent, that she had a scheduled meeting with him in a few hours and that she should prepare in good time. Sharing one last hug together, Lora waved goodbye and then left the gym.

Melissa looked at the new check that she´d put to good use once she meets the sponsoring agent to show him that she atleast has some extra financial backup on her side. Going to her house just beside the aquarium, the air was heavy and all the curtains were closed as if it was her safehouse.

Having spent more time in the last months at the aquarium than at home, Melissa hoped atleast she remembered to pay for the electric bill, and flipped a light switch. With the lights turned on, Melissa walked through a small hallway where she had very old family pictures hanging on the walls.

From her as a child to a young teenager almost prior to defecting from her family. Previous precious memories now were nothing more than a distant memory of the past. Entering her bedroom, Melissa then went to her filled up closet and hoped to find something abit more elegant to present herself in.

Seeing something further back, Melissa reached out and got hold of something, taking it out of the full closet. Holding it in her hands, the past began to return to her with precious childhood memories. It was a playful mermaid costume when she was much younger, bought to her by Lora.

Lora knew Melissa always wanted to be in the ocean. Not wanting to think more about it, Melissa put the mermaid costume back in its place and continued to look for something more appropriate to wear when marketing the aquarium. Finding an elegant white dress, it was exactly what she needed.

Taking off her dirty working outfit, Melissa entered the adjacent shower, and once she turned it on Melissa felt like the water washed away all her sins, sorrow and pains. And instead filled her with the very dream she left her family for. The ocean. The only place she felt free. From everything.

Her peaceful thoughts quickly flushed away with the water once she heard her home phone ring, almost forgetting she had one let alone expect someone to call her at home instead of at the aquarium. Thinking it just another bill collector, she just let it be to even ring forever if possible.

But then she panicked, thinking it might be the sponsoring agent trying to reach her. Quickly drying herself off and getting dressed, she ran over to the phone but it stopped just as she reached out her hand for it. Thinking the phone at the gym might ring, Melissa quickly left her home to go there.

To the point that she didn´t watch herself and suddenly ran right into someone in the way. Laying down on a grass patch, Melissa barely could apologise before someone stood up and asked her if she was alright. With a hand reaching out to her and the sun in her eyes, Melissa took hold of the hand.

Pulled back up on her feet, Melissa saw a young man with a casual outfit apologising infront of her, that he had kneeled down to tie his shoes just when he without noticing had got right in her way. Shaking her head, Melissa insisted it was her fault that she didn´t watch where she was going.

Melissa: We can agree by saying we both had a part in it alright ? Still...I´m sorry I ran into you … ?

Michael: My name is Michael... sure that works for me... and I´m sorry I got in your way miss … ?

Melissa: Melissa, my name is Melissa … if you need your clothes washed, I can do it for you ...

Michael: No it´s alright but thank you for the offer... and wait, you are Melissa Waterflower ?

Melissa: Yes that´s me … you´ll have to excuse me, I´m waiting for a certain call at the aquarium ...

Michael: I tried calling there and at your home address earlier, but with no reply I thought to come...

Melissa: Wait... did you very recently try calling at both the aquarium and at my home aswell ?

Michael: Yeah, after I read abit about you and your work I wished to see you as soon as possible …

Believing it´s someone sent by the sponsoring agent, Melissa apologised even further and even dragged Michael into the gym almost in the blink of an eye. Before Michael could even respond at all , both were already in Melissa´s office, all nice and tidy since she almost never is inside in there.

Melissa: Now that we are here, I assume you have some questions that might need answering ...

Michael: Yeah I guess … well … for starters, how about mentioning why you have asked for help ?

Melissa: I have kept this place alive on my own but now I am sadly in need of financial assistance ...

Michael: I see , sorry to hear that … well tell me what you wish to accomplishing with some help ?

Melissa: Once I get the right funding and visitors back here, the rest will sort itself out in time...

Michael: Oh... we can discuss such details later... so what exactly do you want me to do for you ?

Melissa: Well what you usually do, go through the aquarium bills, order sheets and such things ...

Michael: Woah this sure went fast... hasn´t Nurse Joy helped you out with things like that before?

Melissa froze, as she gently asked a question she hoped would have the answer she wanted. But got another one instead. Michael answered that he didn´t know anything about any sponsorship and that he had found out through Nurse Joy that a job at the aquarium was available for those of interest.

Understanding that Melissa must have totally confused him with someone else, Michael wished to save both from any further awkward embarrassment by telling her that he can maybe sponsor her by working free the first month if she decides to choose him for the job she told Nurse Joy was needed.

Melissa: I´m sorry... I expected a call from a sponsor, and when you said you called and got here...

Michael: I wanted to say something but you got me inside almost faster than I can blink hehe ...

Melissa: Do forgive me ! Gosh what´s wrong with me today … this sure isn´t my day it seems …

Michael: Hey now, it´s an honest mistake... perhaps not too likely to happen... but still, it´s okay ...

Melissa: So you´re here due to the job ad … I don´t even know where to begin from here now ...

Michael: You could continue... even if not a sponsor, I´m still interested in hearing about you ...

Melissa: Yeah sure … well... how about you telling me about yourself and what you do aswell ?

Michael: That can work too … for starters , I got a good friendship with Nurse Joy in the city ...

I live just outside of the city in a small apartment, and been previously working as an accountant for a few banks here along with freelancing my services throughout the region. I was happy with my job but wanted to work for other kind of people and places, something more challenging and rewarding.

I came by the Pokemon Center to give Nurse Joy the last part of a job I did for her before going for a job meeting, but once I saw your job ad on the wall, I thought about coming over here first to see if this place might be of interest. Not everyday one gets to indirectly work at a local aquarium !

Melissa: To be honest... you´re actually the first that got here for the job … not that I don´t mind ...

Michael: This place does look great so I´m sure you´ll get a few more that might be interested .

Melissa: I can take your CV and have a good look at it once I return from my sponsor meeting ...

Michael: Yeah sure, here you go … oh before we finish, mind showing me the aquarium abit ?

Melissa: I´d be happy too … hadn´t I been in a rush then I´d love to stay to further talk with you …

Michael: It´s ok, I got a bus to catch in a few hours anyway so guess fate tears us apart for now …

Melissa: Guess so … oh, I´m wondering, you ever been here or heard about the aquarium before ?

Michael: I rarely come over to this far side of town, so I didn´t even know about it to be honest …

Almost thinking she might be abit saddened that he doesn´t even know of the place, Michael got surprised once Melissa took his hand and led him out of the office, and when both of them were infront of a large door, she told him to open it. And see for himself what he thinks of it all.

Opening the door, Michael couldn´t believe his eyes, almost bedazzled by not only the sheer size of everything but how neat it was, its design and most noticeable of all, the aquarium itself towering over him like a tidal wave. Not seeing any Pokemon, he discretely asked where she kept them.

Melissa once again took his hand and led the way down nearby stairs, and got into a hallway that had glass panels showing the bottom of the aquarium. As Michael could see many kinds of Pokemon there, from the baby Seel and lonesome Shelder to multiple Goldeen and Seaking.

Michael: It´s amazing … hadn´t it been for the clear water, it would probably be like the ocean ...

Melissa: When I was a little girl, I loved being near the water, be it near a beach or out at sea ...

Michael: So this is kind of a dream come true for you, having such an beautiful aquarium ...

Melissa: It is ...yet I also want to share that with others … be it friends or the people in the city...

Michael: Don´t you got anyone close to you that can help you around with taking care of this place ?

Melissa: I don´t keep touch with family anymore, apart from my sister Lora I still got contact with ...

Michael: Sounds like some family trouble … sorry for asking … but it was just too unreal that ...

Melissa: I´ve done most of my own ? I hope I can impress my investors as much as you Michael …

Melissa´s face lit up once a Starmie was seen in the pool, almost guarding the other Water Pokemon, especially the baby Seel. Suddenly it rushed up to the surface once it had seen Melissa and Michael at the hallway glass window, and it didn´t take too long before it reappeared but on solid ground.

Spinning fast on the hallway floor in order to move swiftly, Starmie eventually reached them and defensively got inbetween Melissa and Michael, much to Melissa´s dismay as she picked it up.

Melissa: Easy Starmie! It´s okay … you need to guard the others more than me, I told you that !

Michael: Quite a lively and protective kind of Pokemon you got… guess it´s very fond of you ...

Melissa: Yeah, we´ve been inseparable ever since I was a kid, it was my very first Pokemon ...

Michael: What about the other Pokemon in the aquarium, any more you have from the past ?

Melissa: Starmie´s my only one, I caught the others when I was travelling around abit in the region .

Michael: So that makes you and Starmie quite a competent team when together in a battle ...

Melissa: Oh I guess you misunderstood me slightly, I don´t participate in Pokemon battles at all ...

Michael: But wait, you mentioned you caught the others with Starmie, how else would you do that ?

Melissa: There are many other ways to accomplish it, other than having battles and fishing rods ...

Pondering what it could be, both Michael and Melissa got stressed out once they saw on a nearby wall clock that it was time for them to go to their separate destinations. With both back at the main gates, Melissa locked up and after shaking hands with Michael saw him leave in one direction.

With Starmie left behind inside the aquarium to keep an eye on the other Pokemon as always, Melissa got on her way and thought she could focus upon the task at hand, yet something disrupted her attention, something she quite can´t put her finger on. Something that must have affected her.

Meanwhile Michael was sitting on a bus and thinking about what other job offers he could assign for, but looking at an job ad in a newspaper didn´t help, as if something else had drawn his attention. A nearby mother in front of him kneeled down to her young boy to help him tie together his shoes.

Looking at them, Michael suddenly realised something he didn´t before, and carefully looked at the shoes he was wearing, a pair of normal ones. No shoe lacing at all. As his own voice echoed in his head, something he said before. Something he barely remembered. Something that was a white lie .

´´ I´m so sorry miss, I just tied my shoe laces and didn´t see you come directly towards me … ´´

Almost as if someone else said it, Michael wondered why he would say something like that even if just to try come up with an apology and reason. Trying not to think to much about it, eventually he couldn´t take it anymore and instead of getting off at his stop, decided to go straight back home.

He felt like he didn´t have the urge to check for something else for the day and instead get some time for other things. Once he got home at the outskirts of the city he entered his apartment and took a short snooze on the sofa before thinking what else to do with almost a day all free for himself.

Hours passed as Melissa returned and went inside her home, yet crashed right into her bed, mellow that it didn´t go as she had thought. Looking at a certain picture next to her bedtable, of her as a child on the beach, with Lora on the far side of the picture making a face, while Melissa´s step mother Kurasa was laughing at them. A time when Melissa was truly happy, before it all changed.

Melissa looked at the old picture and for a moment still felt like she was there. A time when she was unaware of the burdened legacy that her family would place on her in the far future, a legacy that she did not wish to take part in. Melissa put down the picture and just layed on her back in bed.

And as if by fate, her smile returned and her eyes sparkled with joy, seeing her dream visualised on the ceiling. With the walls mimicking the ocean, many water Pokemon along with humans on both land and in the water were together, with the centerpiece being the aquarium of her own dreams.

She always forgot that whenever she got sad and layed in bed on her back, all it really took was for her to lift her head up instead of keeping it down, to regain control of her life and leave the past behind. A past only Lora has a connection to by memory and blood, and not Melissa anymore.

Melissa´s thoughts vanished as she decided to get back to work. Locking her home, Melissa unlocked the gates and entered the aquarium, instantly seeing Starmie patrol the area as always whenever Melissa was away. Kneeling down and hugging Starmie, Melissa then picked up Starmie.

Walking together to the wardrobe room, Melissa thought of spending some time with Starmie and the others, changing into a blue swimsuit as she then went over to the aquarium tank. After releasing all the Water Pokemon from their habitat tanks underneath the main tank, Melissa got inside it.

Swimming among the joys of her life, Melissa was her true self as Starmie danced around in the water with her , being her companion ever since she was a child, Melissa knew that even if she somehow would lose Lora due to her family, she would always have her Pokemon with her.

After quite awhile Melissa finally got back to her senses , feeling relaxed and alright again as she got out of the aquarium tank and with Starmie following her, Melissa went back to the wardrobe room to change, when suddenly a nearby phone rang. As she was surprised to hear from Michael.

Michael: Hey, Melissa ? It´s Michael here, we spoke earlier today if you remember, I hope ...

Melissa: Yeah ofcourse hey. Nice to hear from you again... how did it work out for you today ?

Michael: Likewise. Oh that... well didn´t go for a number of reasons … well, how did it go for you ?

Melissa: Ah alright … as for me, it didn´t go as I had hoped, so I´m still gonna continue to search...

Michael: Best of luck to us both then... well, I called because of the job offer, any news so far ?

Melissa: Oh yeah, well I haven´t heard from anyone else yet, guess not many are that interested ...

Michael: Accountants don´t exactly walk right into a Pokemon Center every day yaknow !

Melissa: I know that ! But I guess you´re the one to hire incase someone else doesn´t show up ...

With neither of them saying a word, both surprised that Melissa already decided upon the job offer, she was about to continue when suddenly someone else took the phone. It was Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Melissa ? I was surprised to hear Michael talk to you... how´s it going with you two ?

Melissa: Nurse Joy ? Hi... well no one else has called in yet... so I guess he´ll get the job after all ...

Nurse Joy: That´s great to hear dear! I´m sure you´ll be as happy with Michael as I have been !

Melissa: Sounds like he is a good catch... hope he can handle the work load once he gets to work ...

Nurse Joy: He sure is... how else you think I have been able to spare some medicine for you ...

Melissa: Really ? I better hire him then before he changes his mind or finds someone else ...

Nurse Joy: Oh by the way, I met up with Lora earlier... very happy to hear about your extra funds...

Melissa: Yeah me too, it means alot to me… alright then Nurse Joy, can I talk to Michael again ?

With the phone given back to Michael, Melissa told him that she could see him the next day at seven in the morning at the main entrance. Having somewhat heard the discussion, Michael however also saw Nurse Joy´s peculiar facial expression once she had told Melissa that he sure is a good catch ...

Almost sensing like it had a kind of double meaning, Michael then told Melissa that he´d love to come over earlier instead to get prepared for tomorrow should she hand over some work to him. With the aquarium closed anyway, Melissa told Michael that he can come over if he wants to.

As time passed Michael reached the aquarium and after being welcomed again by Melissa, was led to a small spare office he could use as his own workroom. Seeing a computer there, Michael quickly commented that its quite old and if he could instead use his own he had brought with him to work.

Melissa: Yeah it´s been here ever since I opened up... though it works and has all I need hehe ...

Michael: Don´t worry about it, I´ll see what I can do to get it abit more up and running again ...

Melissa: Thank you Michael... it´s very kind of you … oh, where is the computer you got with you ?

Michael: It´s here in my handbag, got it as a parting gift from my last workplace, check it out ...

Melissa: Wow... it´s so small and flat, and it even has a screen attached to it … it´s really amazing !

Michael: First generation laptop so I guess once we´re all retired, these will sure to have advanced ..

Melissa: Time sure advances just like technology … and yeah, use it if you prefer it than mine !

Michael: That way I can even work at home if needed or if you want me to check up something ...

Melissa: That´s great, but... taking your work home … I don´t want it to be too much for you ...

Michael: Don´t worry about it... I love to work and even more for a good cause, in this case you ..

With his words almost sounding like something else, both slightly blushed before Michael wanted to save face and went over to a large window covered in a larger curtain, but as he pulled them apart he was amazed at what he saw. From the office he could overlook the entire aquarium main area.

Michael: This sure is a great view for an office… you can really see everything from up here ...

Melissa: Yeah... I used to work in here but it got too distracting, seeing my Pokemon all the time ...

Michael: Guess so … well I´ll definitely work in here, that way we can keep an eye on each other ...

Melissa: I didn´t think about that but yeah it has its advantages for a boss to overlook the work ...

Michael: Hehe … so, what you want me to check out first … something dropped in by your email ?

Melissa: Oh , the new electronic mail... well... I´m not too used to technology, I prefer regular mail...

Michael: Hey, it has its great advantages, sit down here and I´ll set it all up for you right now .

Melissa: I guess I can give it a try... and thank you for show me, I´ll be sure to repay you somehow...

As if fate, suddenly the main doorbell rang, as Melissa excused herself and walked over to check it out, only to see Bill, not on duty and instead having with him his young daughter Holly. With such a nice surprise, Melissa lit up and didn´t hesitate to let them in. Once she opened the door for them, Holly instantly ran right up towards Starmie near Melissa to hug it, not seeing it for a long time.

Bill: Easy there honey, don´t want to crack that radiant jewel... well, surprise surprise Mel ...

Melissa: Bill … I don´t know what to say... I hope this doesn´t affect your job schedule or ...

Bill: Seems we got some extra staff so I got home early today. So I thought we´d come by awhile...

Melissa: Thank you … not just for the visit... but it really means a lot to have you here again ...

Bill: It´s the least I can do after being the bearer of ill bills... how´s the day working out for you ?

Melissa: Abit like a rollercoaster, had my ups and downs for today... probably tomorrow aswell ...

Bill: Then be sure to take full advantage of it... oh , I hope we didn´t interrupt you with anything ?

Melissa: Not too much, I just talked with a new employee, please do come and I´ll introduce you !

Will Starmie leading the way along with Holly holding onto it, Melissa had some smalltalk until they got to the aquarium tank, in which Holly played around with Starmie while Michael was seen, having come down from the office to check out the sudden visitors, as he greeted Bill and Holly.

After some minor smalltalk, Michael returned to the office while Melissa put Bill and Holly on the front row infront of the water tank. About to fire up a popcorn and cotton candy machine, Melissa got somewhat disappointed that Bill had brought their own snacks so she wouldn´t need to do it.

Next to the aquarium control panel, Melissa powered on the surrounding speakers, and with a microphone at hand she welcomed the newly arrived guest and put up a narrative just like she usually does, from interesting facts and quizzes to singing some karaoke along with a small show.

As a question popped up from Holly which definitely surprised Melissa just as much as Bill, but it was really only a matter of time before more would ask the very same thing, and Melissa would have the very exact answer. Why she didn´t have Pokemon battles with her Pokemon in the show.

Bill: I´m sorry about that Mel … some of her friends have heard about the new upcoming leagues...

Melissa: It´s alright Bill … and well, short answer would be that I´m not even a official trainer ...

Bill: Though I am confident that if you decide to do it... you sure pack quite a powerful team ...

Melissa: That´s the issue... they´re strong now without battles... in a battle they won´t be the same ...

Bill: I guess that one strength outside the battlefield can become a weakness during an battle ...

Melissa: And while others have battles … I´ll be the one that offer what the others don´t ...

Bill: How about giving it a little try right now... lets see how it would work out for you Mel ...

Melissa: For you two... I´ll do it … alright... me and Starmie against you with your Pokemon ...

With the two getting up to side platforms used for the shows, Melissa watched as Holly didn´t cheer for her father but for Melissa, almost hoping she´d win and that way consider making battles a part of the show. With Starmie ready, Melissa waited for Michael to release the Pokemon he had chosen.

Taking forth his capture ball, Bill twisted the gear as it opened up and released his Psyduck into the water. Being a licensed trainer, Bill only battled a few times and his Psyduck instead helped him at home more than battling, yet Melissa still wouldn´t lower her guard and risk losing the battle.

As the battle began, Michael on the other hand was busy working on the laptop, but he quickly got distracted once he saw Melissa battle it out with Bill, Psyduck using its psychic powers while Starmie put its swift moves in water to good use, all while Holly now cheered for both of them.

Seeing Melissa being fired up due to the battle, Michael´s focus went from the battle to Melissa herself, seeing her otherwise reserved and shy mood get elevated when battling just like when she did a small show for Bill and Holly. As the battle ended, Holly applauded for the surprise ending.

It was a tie, with Starmie breaking through Psyduck´s Confusion and having hit it with a Rapid Spin shortly before the confusion took its tool on Starmie, leaving both unable to battle anymore. With Melissa breathing heavily after the intense battle, Bill knew that Melissa is a natural born fighter.

Holly: Yay ! That was just an awesome battle dad ! See Melissa, you really got it all in you !

Melissa: Thanks honey… it sure was abit fun… and I´m glad you had a good time seeing this ...

Bill: Well let this perhaps further give you some guidance to what you can add to the water show...

Holly: Maybe at the end you can add a small battle, your Starmie really knows how to battle !

Melissa: Wouldn´t hurt to give it a try... maybe a few battle sponsors could help out aswell...

Bill: That´s the spirit ! Oh, sadly we gotta go... want us to take Starmie to Nurse Joy on the way ?

Holly: Hey Starmie, be sure that Melissa keeps her promise and tries it soon enough !

Melissa: Thanks Bill, and hey, a promise is a promise … well Starmie, just be back soon alright ?

With Starmie leaping into Holly´s arms, Melissa shared a hug with Bill before letting them leave as she remained to clean up the tank abit after the battle. Looking at Michael, he signalled to her that work is going good, when he really had just watched the battle and her the entire time instead.

Wanting to get something done before Melissa gets done with the tank, Michael didn´t want to get distracted and pulled the curtains to start working again, while Melissa made sure the other Water Pokemon were in their water tanks before deciding to clean up the aquarium tank all by hand.

Having changed back into her blue swimsuit , Melissa opened up the top of the water tank and dived in to scrub off any excess alge and check if the bottom of the tank had got damaged from the minor battle. Finding some, Melissa resurfaced and threw it out of the tank and took another deep breath.

Diving down again, she thought she briefly heard a familiar sound but didn´t pay much attention to it and continued to remove anything unnecessary from the tank floor, when suddenly she felt a weak current. Before she could even react, Melissa looked up and saw that something had gone wrong.

Due to the sudden visit and battle, she forgot the timer for the water tank to clean itself at a certain time, and with the warning muffled due to her being underwater, Melissa found herself trapped inside the water tank, being filled with fresh water while below were vents for the excess water.

Nearby one of the vents, Melissa got sucked into one and once stuck she couldn´t get out despite her efforts, and with the tank being sealed at the top she would be unable to resurface even if getting loose. Looking at the office, Melissa only hoped that Michael by a miracle would notice her in time.

But Michael was so focused he didn´t even think about looking out towards Melissa, being so engrossed in showing her some early progress, even the clear alarm signal didn´t get him to think of anything else. Yet something had suddenly made him feel uneasy, feeling that something was wrong.

At first thinking it´s just him trying to take on too much work at once, Michael shut down the laptop and thought about checking some other files on Melissa´s main computer, as the bad feeling still remained, almost compelled by instinct to remove the curtains to check up on Melissa one last time.

As he removed the curtains Michael immediately saw what had happened and quickly ran down to help, while Melissa already inhaled enough water and lost consciousness. Trying to figure out how to open the tank, Michael had to pull himself together and think it through before it was all too late.

Once the water tank began to open up, Michael dove straight down to Melissa but forgot about the vents, seeing her still stuck, and tried to pull her out but he did not seem to have the strength. As Michael began to lose his breath, there wasn´t much time before he had to resurface to breathe.

But as he was about to swim back up to the surface, he suddenly froze. Seeing Melissa´s hair move freely in the water and clearly seeing her face, something awakened within Michael. As he feared that if he returned back up to breathe, then those few precious seconds would be enough to lose her.

And that he would give is life to prevent it from happening. As Michael took hold of Melissa once again, he continued to pull as suddenly the vent stopped the cleansing. Grabbing hold of Melissa, Michael got to the surface with her and managed to get both of them to safety on the aquarium floor, but having inhaled some water Michael coughed heavily and tried to recover. But there was no time, as he put his hand onto Melissa´s exposed chest, feeling that her heart was still beating normally.

With Melissa still unconscious despite attempts to wake her up, Michael began using CPR as best he could, each time breathing into Melissa despite his own troubled breathing, telling Melissa to wake up. Suddenly she coughed up water and started to regain consciousness, as Melissa opened her eyes.

Once Michael saw that she was safe, he finally could lay down himself and catch his own breath, all while they were laying on the side, both coughing, looking at and being right next to each other. As both seemed to be out of danger, Melissa wished to say something but still had trouble speaking.

Michael mildly smiled at her and despite having some trouble speaking aswell, he told Melissa that she was welcome and that there was no need to thank him, that he was relieved to have saved her in time. But Melissa shock her head, trying to say something else than just appreciation of his actions.

But Melissa couldn´t get it out of her through words, and instead moved a hand towards Michael, as she grasped his hand tightly, her deep green eyes looking directly at Michael. As he looked back at Melissa, Michael felt the same emotion he had felt before when inside the tank, trying to save her.

Grasping back, Michael saw that Melissa still tried to say something, as he pulled her towards him so he could hear what she might try to whisper to him. Yet instead Melissa put her other arm around Michael and got close to his face, but still not able to talk, Melissa did the one thing she could do.

And kissed him. As it was clear to Michael what it was that he felt. Something Melissa now shared with him aswell. Something emotionally hidden by both of them since the first time they met. Love.

As Michael returned the kiss, his other hand held onto Melissa, their brief kiss for them felt almost to last a lifetime. Looking back at each other again, there was really no need for words as both of them remained in each other´s hold and still held their hands together, not letting go of one another.

Michael: Hey... are you okay … you didn´t get hurt or anything... you want me go and call an am...

Melissa: No no... I´m fine... all thanks to you…... thank you Michael... for saving my life...

Michael: How did it happen... if I hadn´t been here... then... I... don´t want to even think about it...

Melissa: I´ll tell later... as for what... just happened…... sorry... I thought... that you...

Michael: Melissa... I had no shoelaces... the moment I saw you... I can´t help it... I fell for you...

Melissa: I noticed it... when you returned... Michael... I haven´t been... completely honest...

Michael: I almost hoped you´d feel the same... but I never saw any hint at all from you... Melissa...

Melissa: There were others... calling to apply... for the new job... Michael... I chose you...

With Melissa starting to cough abit, Michael hushed gently at her and just rested her head onto his chest, holding onto her head and back, feeling her shiver slightly from the ordeal, and also her wet hair in between his fingers. As Michael moved his hand to Melissa´s cheek and gently caressed her.

Michael´s eyes got emotional, thinking how close it was to losing her, it was as if Melissa could feel it, even she got somewhat emotional and shed a few tears, realising just how lucky she was. Melissa then whispered for Michael to hold her, as he responded and the two remained in each others arms.

_**A few months later... outside of the Kanto region at a beach house ... **_

The sun was high in the clear blue sky, the warm wind gently breezing as a much needed scent for some spread throughout a beach-house, as someone inside got out of the shower and made way to a kitchen, pouring up a nice hot cup of coffee to start off the a new beautiful day with. It was Lora.

Going outside, seeing the people on the street and the far ocean in the distance made her think of Melissa, not having heard from her for awhile and thinking she must have her hands full with the aquarium. But after that certain day, Lora knew not to worry, as Melissa was not alone anymore.

As Lora checked her mailbox she saw a letter from Melissa. Opening it, Lora chuckled at what was written, telling her that it would likely be the last letter Melissa would write and that Lora should check out her other mailbox. Returning back inside, Lora checked it and found a email from Melissa:

´´ Hey big sis, it´s me !

With alittle help, I´ve gone over to the technical side of life, so no more paper ads or letters, though I´m still receiving them so that Bill won´t lose his job overnight .

What to say... life is... unfair... I wish I´d met Michael sooner... he´s just amazing... I know you were abit unsure of him when you first heard of him from me a few weeks after your last visit... but hey, once you get to finally met him one day, maybe soon enough... I hope you´ll see what I see in him...

To think he was so close yet so far away from me... it still almost feels like a dream too good to be true that I wake up from... I was so used to be alone that I never thought about it anymore... to find my other half... and while my dreams still live on... now, I´m not alone anymore... I got Michael...

These last few months have been so strange... sure we see each other every day, but once the day ends he returns back to his place... and honestly... I don´t want to rush anything, risking putting pressure on him... but I want to take the relationship further... and ask him to move in with me...

Yeah I know, who am I and what happened to Melissa... but this is the real me sis... hidden under the surface, waiting for the one to reach out to me... and this isn´t just love at first sight... I really feel like he is the one... each day that passes, despite what we do... we do everything together as one...

Now I didn´t just make an email just to tell you about this... but I got a surprise that I want to share with you, so would be lovely if you could come over in a few days and stay over this weekend, that would be great. Ofcourse unless the family takes up your time, I understand. Let me know.

Love,

Melissa ´´

As Lora finished the email, she remained in deep thought, before responding that she´ll come over for the weekend. Once the brief conversation was over, Lora continued to think through something that somewhat seemed to trouble her, before shutting down the computer and leaving her home.

Meanwhile back in Cerulean City, people were gathering at a battle court, seeing some trainers compete to boast their skills as a trainer aswell as their Pokemon, the crowded cheering while an experienced Magmar battled it out against a Squirtle, chosen as a starter no several months ago.

With the battle ending as expected the experienced male trainer made fun of the Squirtle aswell as well as the young girl trainer before recalling the Magmar and leaving, with most of the crowd also wondering why the Squirtle even thought to win and shouldn´t have battled to begin with.

Despite Squirtle being in alright shape and not too injured, the young girl sulked abit before about to recall Squirtle, as someone got infront of her and asked what was wrong. Looking up, the young girl saw Melissa. Kneeling down to her, Melissa gently patted her shoulder as Squirtle got beside them.

Young girl: I lost... I don´t understand... I thought that Water Pokemon beat Fire Pokemon easily...

Melissa: It´s not always the type you need to consider, but the battle experience aswell as skills ...

Young girl: With just Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur, I could only choose between them...

Melissa: Each trainer find their perfect match... and personally, you picked the right type...

Young girl: But Fire Pokemon look much stronger, and Grass Pokemon seem to have more skills...

Melissa: While each type have their advantage... if you focus on a type, you´ll learn and adapt...

Young girl: You mean if I try to train more with Squirtle, I´ll be able to beat that Magmar one day ?

Melissa: If you can master Water Pokemon... I believe... that you can beat anything thrown at you...

With the young girl feeling inspired, she thanked Melissa and left to take Squirtle to the local Pokemon Center. Happy to have left her with some hope, Melissa had watched the battle and wished to be inspired herself. Having battled Bill that special day... Melissa had prepared herself. To battle.

Having trained side by side with Michael, despite both giving everything they got, they already learned each other´s strength and weaknesses aswell as the Pokemon, as Melissa knew she had to look beyond themselves and truly see out in the real world, how a true Pokemon battle is like.

And watched several battles to get herself inspired, as well as try to inspire those that need it aswell, from beginner trainers to experienced trainers having lost their way. Looking at the time, it didn´t take long before Melissa´s face lit up, as she saw Michael in the distance, walking towards her.

As they reached each other, after a goodmorning greeting, an embracing hug and gentle kiss, they held each other´s hands and walked together towards the aquarium. Michael then asked how the battle of the day was, knowing Melissa walks every day to the same place to see Pokemon battles.

Melissa: I saw a young girl with a Squirtle lose to a more experienced trainer with a Magmar...

Michael: They do pack some heat... still, we both know what Water types can do in their element...

Melissa: Their true potential is still untapped despite the new leagues and so many trainers...

Michael: Once we open the up again to the public with the water show... they might get inspired...

Melissa: Yeah about that... I got a surprise for you this weekend... and that´s all I´m gonna say ...

Michael: Hey ! Now that´s just mean, why tease me like that, you know that it will drive me crazy !

Melissa: My sweet revenge for losing to you yesterday... even if fair, I still think you just got lucky !

Michael: I got a surprise of my own for you today too, but I guess I won´t tell you about it then ...

As Michael made a grimace face at her, it was enough for him to run off as Melissa chased after him. With Michael reaching the aquarium and Melissa still behind, he thought of locking her out to try and prepare the surprise inside, when suddenly he didn´t pay attention and ran into someone.

Quickly running over to scold Michael and apologise for the incident, Melissa suddenly laughed as Michael remained all blushing embarrassingly. Not only had he once again run into someone, this time Lora making an earlier surprise visit, but despite falling Michael was cushioned from harm.

Pulling his face out of Lora´s chest, Michael was unaware that it was Lora, and after quickly helping her back up he kneeled down and asked for forgiveness. Seeing Melissa and realising it likely is Michael, Lora saw Melissa slightly nod, and being close sisters, knew exactly what she had in mind.

Michael: I don´t know what to say... I´m so sorry this happened, I didn´t mean to... we were just...

Lora: Don´t worry about it... just got some dirt on my clothes... we can discuss compensation...

Melissa: I apologise miss... please do tell what we can do ... I´m sure we can agree to something...

Michael: Please do come in, we´ll be more than happy to offer you to wash your clothes...

Lora: Nah... I got a better idea... how about a date and something more later today handsome ?

Melissa: Hmm sure why not, saves us cash and as long as you´re paying, go ahead and have fun !

Michael: What ?! Melissa ?! I´m sorry miss but I certainly didn´t mean something like that !

Lora: Oh whats wrong sugar ? You don´t like what you see ? Didn´t you like how they felt ?

As Lora took hold of her chest, Michael almost couldn´t believe what was happening, seeing her seductive face and Melissa´s serious expression. With Michael remaining clueless on what to do , both of them suddenly burst out into laughter, with Michael unsure what the heck was going on.

But once Lora and Melissa high fived, Michael connected the dots. As Lora introduced herself, Michael grinned at Melissa, thinking she had planned it, but once Lora mentioned that it sure became a nice surprise for everyone, Michael almost got angry at her instead for such a dirty prank.

Melissa: Oh gosh that was just priceless ! Sis, that was just even better than you being here !

Lora: I just had too ! The look on his face... I´d walk a thousand miles to see that again !

Michael: Women ! Just you wait until I get to prank you like that, then we´ll see who´s laughing !

Melissa: Sorry Michael, but I had to play along ! Indeed sis, I wish I had a camera to relive this !

Lora: True that... well Michael, while I didn´t plan such an encounter, still, very nice to meet you ...

Michael: Thanks I guess... had I seen a picture of you before, none of this would have happened...

Melissa: Made it even better hehe... but hey, I thought you would perhaps stay for the weekend ?

Lora: Oh I will, just thought about coming here early to help out and not leave it all up to you two...

With the situation brushed aside, Lora saw no more locked gates and that a nearby poster showed a major change. Previously only showing Melissa´s silhouette along with Starmie, it now showed both her silhouette, Starmie and Michael aswell. As Lora figured out what the big surprise likely was.

As they entered the aquarium, Lora was asked to close her eyes, and once they got to a certain place, Melissa told her to open and check it out. Seeing everything revamped and modernised, Lora was amazed that Melissa had managed to bounce back and likely start getting a crowd once again.

Even the Pokemon, looking healthier and stronger than ever, were surprised to see Lora and greeted her, with Lora greeting back and commenting on the sudden new look. Suddenly Melissa showed Lora another poster, vastly different from the previous one that she saw at the gates much earlier.

Melissa: That´s right Lora... we taken it one step further... beyond watershow and battle training...

Michael: We both talked about it for some time... but soon it is official... the Cerulean City Gym...

Lora: I don´t know what to say, you really outdid yourself this time Mel... you two as gymleaders...

Melissa: After remodelling according to certain regulations... it was approved and opens tomorrow...

Michael: All of us have trained so hard for this, and think we are ready for an official gym battle...

Lora: Almost sounds like a challenge... what do you say Mel... want to lose a gym badge to me ?

Melissa: Nice try sis, but I think you got soft since you rarely battle much anymore... so bring it on!

Michael: Best timing for my surprise aswell... honey, let me introduce a new addition to the team !

With both Lora and Melissa looking clueless, Michael took forth an capture ball and once it was unlocked, threw it towards the large pool, having replaced the previous aquarium tank. But as the Pokemon revealed itself, Lora quickly grabbed hold of Melissa and instantly hid into a corner.

It was a Gyarados. Melissa´s Pokemon also instantly hid themselves by diving down to the bottom of the pool, as Gyarados looked at its new surroundings and then saw Michael. Before Michael could ask what was wrong, the Gyarados shrieked at him as its jaws got closer towards Michael.

With Lora whispered not to make eyecontact and lay down flat on the ground with all arms and legs extended, Michael realised he made a very fatal error by just releasing it. Despite Michael doing as told, Melissa feared for him and wished to help but knew that revealing herself would be suicidal.

Not taking any chances, Lora suddenly revealed herself and extended her arms, looking directly at Gyarados and walking towards it. Now focused on Lora, the Gyarados approached her and seeing her pose, reacted violently and started shrieking at her. Yet Lora didn´t say anything and remained.

Seeing an opportunity, Michael began to slowly crawl away and try hiding among spectator seats, but once somewhat hidden he now feared for Lora´s safety. But with bad luck the capture ball had ended up in the water inside the pool, making it near impossible to recall the Gyarados unnoticed.

Realising that Michael cannot recall it, Lora´s situation got more difficult , as it left her with no other choice. Knowing the chance of success would be greatly higher if Melissa helped her, Lora whispered for Melissa to help out. But Melissa knew what it meant, and at heart refused to do it.

Yet it was either to go through with it or risk Michael. A choice that was clear for Melissa what to choose. Coming forth, Melissa took hold of Lora´s hand and knew not to show the fear she previously felt. With both of them defiant, the Gyarados turned even more aggressive towards them.

Taking forth some kind of jewel, Lora held it in her hand and closed her eyes, with Melissa doing the same as Michael saw it begin to slightly glow. Some time passed as the Gyarados somehow finally calmed down, as Melissa had to enter the pool to retrieve the capture ball in order to recall it.

Seeing the danger, Michael stood up and shouted out for Melissa that it was too dangerous, resulting him leaving himself exposed. As the Gyarados turned and saw Michael again, he felt like something was different with it than before. Already in the pool, Melissa succeeded in recalling Gyarados.

Lora: If I had forgotten a jewel today of all days... this could have gone very ugly very fast...

Melissa: Michael... what were you thinking, bringing a Gyarados out of nowhere like that ?!

Michael: I´m sorry... I asked someone to find a powerful water Pokemon as a surprise for you...

Lora: There is a reason they are known as the rage of the sea... they are very aggressive beasts...

Melissa: I´m sorry, it´s just that... you could have got seriously hurt if we weren´t here Michael, or...

Michael: Hey... I´m sorry... and why did you suddenly put yourself right infront of it like that ?!

Lora: We come from a family used to Water Pokemon, we know how to handle these situations...

Melissa: I´m just glad... that we managed to calm it done and not go through with the last option...

Michael: Still... it´s way too dangerous... and what´s with that unusual jewel you took forth Lora ?

Lora: Wait... Melissa... you... I´ll need to talk to you private if you don´t mind, right now please...

Melissa: Lora, I... alright... I´ll be right back Michael... meanwhile, please check on the Pokemon...

Michael: Melissa... if there´s something that I need to know... then please, don´t hide it from me...

Having wanted to have a more private conversation to talk through it, Lora somewhat objected to let Michael hear it but left it up to Melissa. Seeing Michael´s expression, Melissa just couldn´t keep it a secret from him anymore, as she took the small jewel from Lora and then got infront of Michael.

Seeing it in Melissa´s hand, Michael saw it shaped like a waterdrop and didn´t think much of it, as Melissa put it in his hand and waited. It didn´t take long before Michael felt it as almost like a real waterdrop, the jewel beginning to feel heavier aswell, as Michael felt another strange sensation.

Not really sure what, Michael suddenly began to hear faint voices. But it was not from humans but from Pokemon. Yet with no other Pokemon than Melissa s around that match and the voices getting much stronger, Michael suddenly began to start to feel as if he was getting surrounded by water.

Not wanting it to go further, Melissa removed the small jewel from Michael and returned it back to Lora, as he wasn´t sure what to even ask or sure how it was possible. With Lora and Melissa taking a seat, Michael followed and waited for some answers, as Melissa pulled herself together to tell him.

Michael: Melissa... apart from the first time we met... I haven´t lied or kept anything from you...

Lora: You must understand Michael... it´s something that doesn´t just affects her, but the family...

Melissa: I hoped to leave it all behind and never hope to tell you about it... I´m sorry Michael...

Michael: Whatever it is... it can´t be that bad... even if it is... I´m right here Mel... always will be...

Lora: If you truly believe him to be the one... then atleast he deserves to know about it Melissa...

Melissa: I do... Michael... I´m sorry... but I can´t tell you... I can´t risk losing you because of this...

Michael: Don´t talk like that, you won´t lose me... something happen in the past with your family ?

Lora: I can tell you this much... I´m the only family member Melissa has contact with anymore...

Melissa: I left them because they demanded something from me that I just could not accept...

Michael: Sounds like a feud, but things do change... how does this relate to what happened now ?

Lora: Since ancients times... our family bloodline has been gifted with a curse and also magic...

Melissa: We come from a water tribe that lived side by side together with Water Pokemon...

Michael: I guess that somewhat explains calming down the Gyarados... but curses and magic ?

Lora: Not the kind on a magician show... magic that can save lives... and curses that takes them...

Melissa: Please, Michael... let´s just forget about this, pretend it never happened... Lora, maybe...

Michael: Mel, no ... I need to know... if this still affects you... then I have to help you through this...

Lora: Melissa... you know there is more he needs to know... should you share a future with him...

Melissa: Lora I´m sorry... I... this is just too much... Michael... this one time... please, forgive me !

In tears, Melissa left and ran off to the house, leaving behind Lora and Michael to think about what to do next. Seeing Lora get up and start to walk away, Michael quickly got up and took hold of her arm, as he asked her to tell everything. That he would not let her leave until he can help Melissa.

Thinking it through, Lora told Michael that they should go somewhere private, taking him to the changing room and as Michael took a seat on a sofa, Lora knew she would betray Melissa´s trust by telling Michael what else Melissa had tried to keep a secret from him. As Lora got second thoughts.

Michael: Whatever it is... it is something serious you both have kept secret for some time it seems...

Lora: I need to ask you something Michael... as obvious as it might sound to you... do you love her...

Michael: Since the day I first met her... and it just kills me inside... suddenly seeing her like this...

Lora: If you do love her... would you be willing to leave her... in order to maintain her safety...

Michael: If there was no other way... then only by death... could I truly leave her side Lora...

Lora: If you are honest about your true feelings for her... what future do you see with her Michael ?

Michael: Everything one expects... we´ll remain happy together... have a family... married... we´ll...

Lora: I´m sorry to have to say this... Michael... but Melissa sadly... cannot conceive any children...

With Lora letting Michael process what he just said, she thought he would get worried, break down or have any other reaction she would expect from anyone hearing such sad news. Instead Michael reached into his pocket and then took forth something. A very simple yet equally meaningful ring.

Michael: I wish I had more for her... she deserves it... but right now... this shows my love for her...

Lora: Michael... the reason it is this way... is partially my fault... but also because of the family...

Michael: I´ll get to all the details later... but what else is she not telling me Lora... please tell me...

Lora: It´s also because of the curse... it only allows one heir in the family to conceive children...

Michael: You mean that you can and thus Melissa cannot... is that why you feel responsible for it...

Lora: When young... we never knew... and Melissa always talked about wanting to have a family...

Michael: Still... once she found out... is that when she left the family, because of the curse ?

Lora: Partially... but before she left... because of the curse... she swore never to fall in love ...

Realising how much of a burden it must have been for Melissa to keep secret aswell as go through, Michael excused himself and left, walking back to Melissa´s home and with the door open he entered. Hearing Melissa sob inside her room , Michael quietly opened the door to check up on her.

What he saw left him almost as heartbroken as Melissa felt, Melissa was laying on her bed, burying her face into her pillow, her cries muffled by it while by the bed was a mirror that showed her having something in her arms. Something she never showed to Michael for obvious reasons.

A tiny baby outfit. Having made one for Lora and receiving one back in return, just mere months before finding out she cannot have any children, it was as close as Melissa would get to a child of her own, to have the imagination of how they would have been. Their voices, looks, and personality.

Knowing no words could mend what she was feeling, Michael just layed down right next to Melissa and just held her in his arms, hushing at her while holding her hand, almost being the same as the day they fell for each other. As Michael wanted to show just how much Melissa truly meant to him.

Taking forth the ring, he placed it in her hand and let Melissa close her hand to feel it and whispered if she would marry him. Having felt it, Melissa opened her hand and once seeing it, her saddened tears transcended into tears of happiness. With an answer, Michael placed the ring on her ringfinger.

Melissa: It´s just as I would wish for from you... it´s more special than you can imagine... Michael...

Michael: The jewelry store had sold out everything else so I got a really good discount on this one...

Melissa: You know how to make me smile... still.. Michael... Lora told you about it, didn´t she...

Michael: Mel... even if not possible... it doesn´t change what I feel about you... and it never will...

Melissa: I never meant to hurt you Michael... not this way... I never meant things to go this way...

Michael: It´s okay... it´s not your fault Mel... if anything, I am the one that should be apologising...

Melissa: I should have told you... but if you wanted a child... I was afraid that you would leave me...

Michael: All I ever wanted... is you Melissa... from when we first met... and to the day that I die...

Giving Melissa a kiss to show what words cannot express, she responded back, dropping the baby outfit onto the floor. But normally just being affectionate to her and not taking it much further, Michael slowly began to undress Melissa, while Melissa looked at him with emotional eyes.

Being at a loss for words, Melissa responded by holding his hand and not saying anything at all, as Michael continued. Meanwhile back at the gym, Lora sat down on a sofa, thinking through something ever since Michael left her, unaware of what was happening inside the house.

Holding onto the jewel in her hand, Lora whispered something to herself, as she then opened up her hand and saw that the jewel was heavily glowing. Lora then returned back to the pool area. Seeing the Water Pokemon having returned to their habitat tanks on their own, there was no better timing.

Lora then removed her clothes, revealing underneath a full swimsuit, and suddenly saw the captureball Michael left behind on a seat, containing the Gyarados and took hold of it. Lora then dived right into the deep pool and reached the bottom with the jewel still in her hand, and waited.

Having her eyes closed, Lora focused further, beginning to hear voices from Water Pokemon getting stronger and stronger. Until they all suddenly vanished. Opening her eyes, it was as if Lora was out at sea, with crystal clear water yet nothing visible as far as the eye could see. All but one thing.

A mysterious shape appeared in the water close enough to Lora, and with clear visible eyes that looked right at her. Almost like a spirit in water, Lora somehow connected telepathically to it and then released the glowing jewel from her hand, as it merged together with the surrounding water.

The voices briefly returned before fading away just as fast as they returned, in which Lora waited for a response from the water spirit, having seen what she just had done with the jewel in the water.

Water Spirit: Lora... may I ask... why have you suddenly returned these sacrificed spirits to the sea...

Lora: Please... it was my choice to make and my alone... because I wish to ask something of you...

Water Spirit: Your family´s legacy is still cursed... and you wish to come to me for help... why...

Lora: There has been a big mistake... because someone else apart from our family has been cursed...

Water Spirit: It is not possible... it cannot be... only those of your own bloodline are still affected...

Lora: You being so keen on justice and judgement... I ask of you... remove the curse from Melissa...

Water Spirit: Your sister, despite abandoning her family, does not gain any amnesty from the curse...

Lora: It´s not just her... she found her one true love... and because of the curse... he is affected by it...

Water Spirit: You play a dangerous card Lora... what else are you willing to do in return for this...

Lora: If it´s what it takes... then please let me take her place... as long as she is free from the curse...

Water Spirit: Very well... but this won´t change anything regarding the family curse... and , Lora...

Lora: Melissa was right all along... now if this means the end to our family... then I don´t mind it...

Water Spirit: You do realise that this includes you... you won´t be able to have a child either...

Lora: All I ask for my own... is that no one knows about this... this is my burden to bear alone...

_**Next chapter preview: Melissa´s New Family ! A Rising Rage !**_

´´ Lora´s unselfish sacrifice will lead to the birth of a true lovechild that not just becomes the first of the new Williams family, but will mark the beginning of the end for the Waterflowers family ... ´´


End file.
